


Красная Шапочка

by WXD



Category: Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Modern Retelling, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на челлендж БЗСХДНСТ по <a href="http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/8/3/3283490/85338059.jpg">этой</a> картинке</p>
    </blockquote>





	Красная Шапочка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на челлендж БЗСХДНСТ по [этой](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/8/3/3283490/85338059.jpg) картинке

Златка стояла, уперев руки в бока. Хмурилась.  
Нина знала, что она хочет часы. Ее часы на черном кожаном ремешке, хотя они давно уже не тикали. К тому моменту, как часы достались Нине, механизм уже был сломан, а ремешок — сильно стерт. Часы они со Златкой нашли в лесу недалеко от деревни. Там была поляна, и трава на опушке была примята, и на зеленых стеблях застыло что-то похожее на густой вишневый сок.  
Часы валялись под крупным побегом молочая, почти прикрытые толстыми листьями. Нина их нашла и тут же без раздумий надела на руку — по праву старшей. Златка немного покричала, даже полезла царапаться, но Нина быстро ее успокоила, легонько сжав тыльную сторону шеи.  
— Защекочу, козявка, — сказала она, сгустив голос до хриплого баса — таким басом разговаривал Соломенный, когда напивался, и Нина хорошо знала, как Златка его боится.  
В общем, часы остались у Нины.  
Но теперь Златка смотрела на них, наморщив переносицу, и не отводила взгляд.  
— Беги домой, — заговорила Нина. — Беги, сегодня ничего не будет.  
Златка рассматривала ее грязные руки и молчала. Нина догадывалась — Златка была по-настоящему рассержена.  
Сегодня был Нинин день рождения — двенадцать, как-никак — и Златка рассчитывала, что Нине подарят что-нибудь стоящее. Такое, после чего необходимость в часах отпадет, и они преспокойно перекочуют к ней. Может быть, Нине подарят косынку. Или даже новое платье.  
Но Нина сказала «Не сегодня», и Златка была в ярости. Она уже хотела по привычке исцарапать Нине шею или плечо, но та была слишком серьезной.  
— Иди домой, мне сегодня некогда. Завтра поговорим. — Нина быстро дотянула вонючую сигарету без фильтра — накануне она стащила у Соломенного целых три штуки.  
Когда она сорвалась с места, махнув подолом, Златка поджала губы, как взрослая.

— Мам, давай я. — Нина вскочила, когда мать начала сама сдвигать печную заслонку.  
Одной рукой это было трудно — другой приходилось опираться на костыль, но мать отмахнулась:  
— Сиди.  
Нина понимала, что это значит. Матери не нравилась ее очередная пробежка по лесу — ночью, да еще и в день рождения, вот она и злилась, и покрикивала. Но делать было нечего.  
Вытащив противень из духовки, мать остановилась — отдышаться. Нина не очень представляла себе ее боль, — в двенадцать лет трудно вообразить мучения от ревматизма — но хорошо видела искаженное лицо и влажные от пота волосы на висках. Колено у Нины болело всего однажды, да и то года три назад, когда она по собственной глупости загремела с крыши сарая, только вряд ли это можно было сравнивать с постоянной болью, которая режет, дергает, вытягивает все силы.  
Закусив губу, Нина принялась крутить колесико приемника — повезло, позавчера Витяй притащил батарейки. Пришлось сходить с ним в лес, но дело обошлось несколькими вялыми мокрыми поцелуями, а когда он сунул ладонь ей под платье, Нина завозилась, сделала вид, что спешит отлить, потом со смехом пряталась от него за деревьями, а после и вовсе сбежала. Обратно в поселок за ней он сунуться не посмел. Теперь, скорее всего, придется сидеть без батареек, без чая, сигарет и спичек — в следующий раз он не даст ей так просто смыться.  
«...несколько больших банд-формирований укрепились на южных границах области, на вооружении боевиков замечены станковые гранатометы, БТР, системы залпового огня...»  
Нина в этом ничего не смыслила, разве что — будут греметь. Глухо, где-то за лесом. Люди были намного страшнее далеких пушек — такие, как Витяй, Соломенный, другие, которые иногда проезжали через поселок. Они пахли огнем, соляркой, дорожной пылью и опасностью, которую никак нельзя было предугадать. Только что они стучались в двери, просили у хозяев воды, хлеба, если есть, иногда сами давали что-нибудь, а через несколько минут уже поджигали дома на окраине или стреляли в кого-то короткой сухой очередью. Впрочем, у них здесь давно никто не появлялся. Такие, как Витяй предпочитали крупные поселки вверх по реке — там еще можно было чем-нибудь поживиться.  
«...заняли все береговые позиции и продолжают активное наступление. Два крупных отряда уничтожено на подступах к...»  
Мать, сжав губы, собирала еду в тощий рюкзак. Она ничего не говорила, только неодобрительно косилась на приемник — радио было запрещено. Если вдруг в поселок нагрянут гости на машинах, покрытых грязью, за такую игрушку обязательно продырявят. В лучшем случае — сразу. На рукавах этих гостей были нашивки с головой волка, а лица большинство из них предпочитало закрывать масками и черными платками.  
На Нининой памяти такие приезжали в поселок всего дважды, и после первого раза мать с соседками выловили из ручья своих — хромого сына тетки Веры, которому было всего десять, двух цыганят, приблудившихся в поселок зимой, и престарелого деда, который и так еле ходил. «Волки» убивали всех мужчин. Говорили, что мужчины партизанят против Освободительного Движения, а если нет — помогают партизанам. Нина за всю свою жизнь не видела ни одного партизана, но спросить было не у кого — мать в ответ всегда злилась, могла даже отвесить оплеуху. Впрочем, женщин «волки» тоже убивали.  
Как только вдалеке слышался шум моторов или глухие автоматные очереди, мать обсыпала Нину сажей, поливала помоями из ведра и прятала в подпол. Нина почему-то боялась этого больше, чем любых гостей, и про себя давно решила, что в следующий раз ничего подобного не позволит — сбежит в лес.  
«...бойцы радикальной группировки Хортъ отступили вглубь области — вниз по реке...»  
Почему-то стало тревожно — вдоль по реке сегодня придется идти ей самой. Не рядом, но все же. Еду отнести было необходимо, заодно узнать новости. Каждый раз, когда Нина подбиралась в темноте к бабушкиному дому, против воли находил отчаянный страх — а вдруг, когда она придет, бабушки там уже не будет. Или будет, только не она, а кто-нибудь чужой. Или... или она, но мертвая. Или что угодно. Что угодно, но не пойти было нельзя — и Нина жмурилась до боли, только бы прогнать жуткие картинки.  
Мать с трудом застегнула рюкзак, задумалась о чем-то. Взгляд ее замер на лице Нины, сполз на шею, на грудь, и был он каким-то тяжелым, почти брезгливым. Грудь в последнее время, и правда, беспокоила — ныла, словно бы распухала, натягивая грязный лиф, то и дело напоминала о себе. Нина почувствовала, как вместе с материнским взглядом по телу ползет холод, сковывает, лишает мышцы подвижности, грозит заставить плакать — как маленькую. Она уже решилась спросить, в чем дело, — просто молчать было слишком страшно — но мать торопливо, как будто с усилием сморгнула лед из-под ресниц, отвернулась. Кое-как опустилась на здоровое колено и зачем-то полезла под стол.  
Нина смотрела на нее во все глаза.  
За окном уже стемнело.  
Она застегнула куртку, которая доходила ей почти до колен, принялась заталкивать волосы под вязаную шапку — когда-то шапка была красной, но свалялась и покрылась грязью до неопределенного бурого оттенка, самое то в темноте.  
Мать, наконец, поднялась, и Нина открыла от удивления рот — в руках она держала обрез. Отцову охотничью винтовку Нина узнала сразу, хотя видела ее в последний раз, когда была совсем маленькой. Это тоже было запрещено, и Нина понятия не имела, что в доме есть оружие. Мать жестом поманила ее вниз и показала, как перезаряжать. Нина знала — как-то Витяй показывал ей похожий, но это, разумеется, был секрет.  
Мать сама сунула обрез Нине за пояс джинсов, одернула и расправила куртку. Коротко потрепала по щеке.  
— Держись подальше от реки, поняла? Ни в коем случае не лезь к реке, пусть даже так и быстрее.  
Нина кивнула.  
Возле двери она вдруг вспомнила, как сердилась сегодня Златка, и где-то глубоко под курткой стало тепло — на несколько коротких секунд. Нина быстро отдернула рукав, расстегнула ремешок. Погладила выпуклый циферблат и протянула матери часы.  
— Мам... если что, ты Златке отдай.  
Мать сморщилась, Нине показалось, что она ее сейчас ударит, но та молча взяла часы и кивнула на дверь.


End file.
